Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom/Credits
Full credits for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Logos Opening Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Closing Directed by J.A. BAYONA Written by DEREK CONNOLLY & COLIN TREVORROW Based on Characters Created by MICHAEL CRICHTON Produced by FRANK MARSHALL, p.g.a. PATRICK CROWLEY BELÉN ATIENZA, p.g.a. Executive Producers STEVEN SPIELBERG COLIN TREVORROW Co-Producer THOMAS HAYSLIP Director of Photography OSCAR FAURA Production Designer ANDY NICHOLSON Editor BERNAT VILAPLANA Music by MICHAEL GIACCHINO Jurassic Park Theme by JOHN WILLIAMS Costume Designer SAMMY SHELDON DIFFER Casting by NINA GOLD Visual Effects Supervisors DAVID VICKERY ALEX WUTTKE Crawl Art CAST SECOND UNIT UNDERWATER UNIT HAWAII MAIN UNIT HAWAII 2ND UNIT ADDITIONAL PHOTOGRAPHY ILM Visual Effects Supervisor ALEX WANG ILM Visual Effects Producer KATHRYN MANN ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer ANN PODLOZNY Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY Digital Artist Supervisors RICHARD BENTLEY TOBIAS KEIP BEN LAMBERT LEE MCNAIR JON MITCHELL NAREN NAIDOO MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE JAMES R. TOOLEY Lead Digital Artists MARC CALVELO MARKO CHULEV PASCAL ETANGSALE PAUL GIACOPPO STACIE HAWDON SUZANNE JANDU ABBIE KENNEDY TED LISTER VIRGIL MANNING STANISLAW MAREK JONATHAN J. MCCALLUM HENRIQUE DORNELES MOSER MARK OSBORNE MICHAEL J. PARKER ELLIS PARRY ENRIK PAVDEJA TOM RAYNOR JEREMY SAWYER KLAUS SEITSCHEK CAMERON SMITHER LUKE SPENCE BYRD PIETER WARMINGTON PETER WELTON SALLY WILSON Digital Artists JEREMIE ABRIAL HAYLEY ADAMS BEN AICKIN KORI AMACKER KASIA ANCUTA SAMIR ANSARI DAVID APGAR SARAH ARDUINI FRANÇOIS ARSENEAU TIGRAN BADALYAN ANAND BALASUBRAMANIAM DOROTHY BALLARINI PIERRICK BARBIN AARON BARLOW TOMMY BARRY BRYAN BARTLETT MATT BEALE MARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAAR SOPHIE BECK SABINA BIHLMAIER NUNZIO BITETTI JAVIER BLANCO RUIZ MORAGOT BODHARAMIK ARON BONAR SCOTT BOURNE FLORIAN BOURY ZACHARY BOXALL DOMINIQUE P BREYVOGEL DANIEL BRKOVIC JORDAN BROWNE JENNIFER BURKE PATRICK BURKE DANIEL CAFFREY BRYON CALDWELL MELISSA CALDWELL VITTORIO CANTATORE MARK CASEY SILVIO CASTAGNA MUSCELLA MAXIME CHAIX JERLY CHANG KAI CHANG CHASE COOPER BENJAMIN CHARLES AMELIA CHENOWETH SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA AMAURY COLJON STEVEN CORMANN ALESSANDRO COSTA JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA GLENN COTTER JOSEPH COURTIS CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM OSCAR DAHLÉN TOBIAS DANBO FILIPPO DATTOLA CARLOS DE LA SOTILLA STEVEN DENYER SIMON DIEBOLD JOSH DOCHERTY ANAND DORAIRAJ TOM DUCKETT PETER DUDLEY CHUCK DUKE COLIN EADE GOTTFRIED EDER DAVID ELWELL JUAN A. ESPIGARES ENRIQUEZ OLIVER EXMUNDO MAEVE EYDMANN FINELLA FAN ANDREAS FEIX VIKTOR FILLO DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI ARIEL FLORES SILVA BENJAMIN FLYNN NICOLA FONTANA BRIAN FORTUNE FREDERIC FOURIER CARLOS FRAIHA JACK FRENCH RYOJI FUJITA BORJA FUSTE PIULACHS WEI GAO NATHAN GARDNER CHRISTINE GATCHALIAN YANNICK GILLAIN BENEDICT GILLINGHAM-SUTTON GEOFFROY GIVRY JEREMY GOLDMAN YOANN GOURAUD JULIETTE GRANDJONC FRANK GRAVATT MARIO GROSU SÉRAPHIN GUERY DAE HAN RENS HEEREN STEVEN HERFT SUNGHWAN HONG JULIUS IHLE HIMANSHU JOSHI ANTO JURICIC MATTHEW KEE KEMAL KEMAL MIRANG KIM DAVID KIRCHNER STEFANOS KITTAKIS TOM KLOUCEK KOLBY KROOK ANTONI KUJAWA ALISON LAKE BEN LANGHAM GIUSEPPE LATERZA ANDY LE COCQ ANNA LE DANOIS BENOIT LECAILTEL JERRY LEE MELISSA LEE YOUNG LEE ALANA LENNIE TODD LIDDIARD ZOE LORD PATRICK LOWRY GEORGE KURIAN M RAN MANOLOV TSVETOMIR MARINOV GORDON MARSHALL XAVIER MARTIN WILL MARTINDALE RUDY MASSAR IAN MATHEWS JAVAD MATOORIAN-POUR KARIN MATTSSON OLIVER MCCLUSKEY CHRIS MCGAW JAMES MCPHAIL DAVIDE MELLA APARNA MEPANI TIAGO MESQUITA ANDRE METELLO ADRIAN METZELAAR RYO MIKAI MARK MILLENA ADRIAN MILLINGTON ASHLEY MOHABIR AZHUL MOHAMED JAMES MOHAN BENOIT MORANNE RAMESHBABU MORKONDA SETHURAMAN KATIE MORRIS DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM ANDY MULLIGAN JAVIER MUNOZ CORTEZ GAUTAMA G MURCHO MONICA MUZZOLINI HEDI NAMAR ANTON NAZARETH SEBASTIEN NEBOUT MICHAEL HOLM NIELSEN CHUANG NIU DAVID J NOLAN MATHIAS NORGAARD ROBERT NZENGOU-TAYO WINFIELD O’BRIEN CIARAN O’CONNOR ADAM O’DONNELL DAVID O’DONNELL DANIEL O’SHAUGHNESSY MATTEO OLIVIERI-DANCEY BHAVESH PANDEY JOSH PARKS THOMAS PASTOR JUAN PEDRO CAMPUZANO VASHO PEKAR SHARON PENG MARKO PERENDIJA MIGUEL PEREZ SENENT CHRISTINE PETERSON KALLE PETERSON ANDREA PEVERELLI NANDAN PHANSALKAR DAVID PICARDA MARC PICCO GIANLUCA PIZZAIA STEPHANIE POCKLINGTON ALESSANDRO POLI ANDY PROCTOR WILL PRYOR MATTHEW PUCHALA MAX PUENTES GIORGIA PULVIRENTI KEVIN QUATMAN ROBERTO RAIO CARLOTA PRIMO REBON KEITH RIBBONS TAVIS ROBERTS WESLEY ROBERTS PETR ROHR ANDREA ROSA DANIEL RYAN THOMAS SALAMA SAM SALEK DAVID BERROCOSO SALMERON KEVIN SAN MIGUEL SANTANA DA SILVA SERGANE SARIANI ARVID SCHNEIDER BRIAN SCHULTZ AMY SENDON TAYLOR SHAW STEVE SHEARSTON MANDY KING SHUEN WONG ALFONSO SICILIA FABIO SIINO DAVID SKOREPA HENRY SOUTH JOSEPH SPANO, III KEVIN SPROUT CHRIS STEFIUK OLIVER SUMMA JOHN SUNG ANDRAS SZOCS FABRICE TAPARE JEAN-YVES TEILLET ALEXANDER TEOH DELIO TRAMONTOZZI ALAN TRAVIS GANG TRINH ALEXANDRA TURNER CHRIS TURNER RANZEL UI CHRIS UNG MARTIN USIAK NICK VAN DIEM ALEJANDRO VELA-CASTRO MARK WAINWRIGHT NARISSA WALL STEVEN HEAVENLY WANG PETE WARBIS MICHAEL LEON WARE LOGAN B. WATKINS GREGORY WEINER PAULO WELTER RYAN WESTON DARRYL WHITE MIKE WHITE KRIS WHITFORD CHRISTOPHER WHITTLE PHILIPP WIBISONO ROBIN WITZSCHE NORA WIXOM CHRIS WOOD MARK HARALABOSZ YFANTIDIS JIHYUN YOON ROBERT ZAREBA-ZELTSCH ALEXIS AGROTIS DAN CARNEY ALESSANDRA TOMASSI STEVEN CARON TAMI CARTER LANNY CERMAK SARAH DE SCHOT BRIAN FLYNN BENJAMIN HAWKINS DAVID HIRSCHFIELD MICHAEL JAMIESON AKIRA ORIKASA LOREN ROBINSON FRANCISCO RODRIGUEZ AMANDA RONAI FLORIAN STROBL DOUG TUBACH DEAN YÜRKE Visual Effects Production Coordinators WILLIAM BARTLETT VALENTINA CARNEVALE DAVID CASEY NATALIE COOKE SIAN DAVIES AMANDINE GUTIERREZ LANE HOWARD CAITLIN JESSEN SIGNY JOHANNESDOTTIR NICHOLAS LUM SIOBHAN PARKHOUSE ELLIE RITCHIE CHRISTIAN SMITH LILA TAHRI SARA VEGAS TRZUPEK KATHLEEN TURNER KEITH ANTHONY-BROWN KIMBERLY MUCHA Visual Effects Production Assistants JESSICA BURNHOPE LISA THERESA DOWNEY-DENT STUART LORD LAUREN NICHOL SARAH NUTT JORDAN SNOW KATHRIN NEYZBERG Production and Technical Support STEFANIE DESIRA PRIAM SAMPAIO ESME BANNISTER RACHEL BROOK TAMSIN COLLIER JULIAN CONNOR SIMON DAVIES CHRISTOPHER JESTICO MATT LEONARD KATARINA MEAD COURTNEY MILLER JAYNE PONG JAMES TOMLINSON WHITNEY TOWNSLEY ROS WEBB ILM Executive Staff NINA FALLON JEANIE KING GRETCHEN LIBBY SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH AMBER WONG WAYNE BILLHEIMER Additional Visual Effects by IMPORTANT LOOKING PIRATES Additional Visual Effects by ONE OF US TOM COWLISHAW OLIVER CUBBAGE CÉDRIC DE LA FOREST DIVONNE DUNCAN ELAND DAVID EMENY JENNY GAUCI HANNAH JOHNSON GUILLAUME MÉNARD ANDREA UMBERTO ORIGLIA KIM PHELAN DOMINIK PLATEN ADAM ROWLAND ANISSA SENOUSSI-NICASTRO JEAN-DAVID SOLON SAM WILLIAMS Additional Visual Effects by SCANLINE VFX Additional Visual Effects by IMAGE ENGINE Additional Visual Effects by BASE FX Additional Visual Effects by EL RANCITO Additional Visual Effects by YANNIX Additional Visual Effects by FX3X Visual Effects by NVIZABLE Ltd. Previs by PROOF LONDON 3D Conversion by STEREO D SOUNDTRACK ON BACK LOT MUSIC “DON’T LOOK NOW” Written by John Cameron Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival Courtesy of Fantasy Records A division of Concord Music Surf footage courtesy of FLUID VISION. Stock footage courtesy of WAZEE DIGITAL. Stock photography courtesy of GETTY IMAGES. “Noche de verano en Cofrentes” courtesy of JUAN ANTONIO GARCIA RODRIGUEZ. Filmed on location on the Islands of O’ahu and Maui, Hawai’i with the assistance of Hawai’i Production Tax Credits administered by the Hawai’i Film Office and the Hawai’i Department of Taxation. Pinewood Shepperton Facilities Limited Made at Pinewood Studios, London, England Lighting facilities supplied by Pinewood MBS Lighting Editing Equipment supplied by VIVID Rental Special Thanks to State of Hawai’i Hawai’i Film Office County of Honolulu Honolulu Film Office County of Maui Maui County Film Office Meghan Statts, O’ahu District Mgr, DoBoR Donne Dawson, Hawai’i Film Office Walea Constantinau, Honolulu Film Commissioner Ty Fukumitsu, Chief Traffic Signals Diving Services UK The Filmmakers Gratefully Thank Guillermo del Toro Fernando Trueba COPYRIGHT © 2018 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS and AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT, INC. and LEGENDARY PICTURES PRODUCTIONS, LLC. All Rights Reserved. ANIMATED UNIVERSAL STUDIOS LOGO © 2013 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits